Talk:Trick Or Treat
This is cool and really nice of you Spirit :) I look forward to reading this![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 19:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Aren't I your friend? *sniffles* PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good, even though I'm not in it. Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) lol tawny same edit time! LOL Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 22:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) /*sniffles* I guess not. I really wanted to be in your book. :'( Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 22:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Me... sniff... too. Tawny come join my story!! Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 22:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Halloween']]in the forest 22:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Easy for you to say; you're IN it! Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 23:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, Rosie, I'm sure that Spirit doesn't know you too well. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Halloween']]in the forest 23:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Puhlease! Check out her 'opinions on other users' page. She knows about the MACADAMIA COOKIES... Okay, so? Everyone has a few signature things. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Halloween']]in the forest 23:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) XDDD i likes it! and yes even I have a "signature thing" XD [[User blog:Sunnyfrost|'Sunnyfrost']]Trick or Treat! 23:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC)' Look guys, I know all of you want to be in it, and I can make you as cameo's like Icestorm, Mousetalon and Nightfall. But, It wouldn't be fun if I added all the users on this wiki. I'll make you all cameo's I promise. HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 00:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks. I'm sorry for nagging. Friends? Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 00:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) What? We weren't already? ;P HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 03:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I please be a Cameo?thx![[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 11:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Cameos Look, guys, all of you can't just be 'cameos'. It's not fair. If you want to be involved in something for the community, then go right on ahead and go to the Community Halloween Spoof. But this was planned. We can't just keep adding additional characters. It would confuse us (the writers, *cough*) and it's just not fair. We can all be friends, but we can't have a huge plot story with about 30 users involved. We'd get too confused. Kay? Cool. Awesome. Peace. No more cameos. Community Halloween Spoof. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Halloween']]in the forest 21:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Every user don't mind Forest's *cough* It's true, I organised this only with Arti, Forest, Wetty, River and Sunny. We are all the boss and the writers of this book. HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 21:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You didn't have too add me. I was having a rough day, and I got cranky. Sorrz... *cringes incase people yell* Happy HOWLOWEEN! Aw aw awooooooo! Woo... wooo.... BOO! 21:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I hope what I wrote is okay :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 21:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Can't wait for more! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Happy Halloween!']]I'm a crazy bunny! 22:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I don't mind if I can't be in the story. But I would like it if I could be in it. :)--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ...Which is the same thing as asking to be a cameo. Isn't Tawny making a story? →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 23:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL I love the part about Forestfire. →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 23:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sunpaw? :O Sunpaw? Who in the world is /that/? I'm pretty sure my name is Sunnypaw in this story XDDD friendly teasing, i swear to StarClan but you may wanna fix that up other then that its a great fanfic :) [[User blog:Sunnyfrost|'Sunnyfrost']]Trick or Treat! >:D 01:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it's for Sunspirit, lol, the original maker of this thing. XDDD HalloweenAnything BUT Hallow oh...sorry :( [[User blog:Sunnyfrost|'Sunnyfrost']]Trick or Treat! >:D 12:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) No, Sunnyfrost you are in teh story as Sunnypaw. Your mentioned in my chapter thing. a 'cameo' is a person/cat that is mentioned but doesn't really make the story. HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 20:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC)